


Running in the Family

by Moomo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9865040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomo/pseuds/Moomo
Summary: Even though he may not remember her, Morgan knows that Lucina is the best older sister he could ever hope for.





	

There is a strange bruise forming on his left pectoral Morgan notes as he tucks in for the night. The bruise is approximately fifteen centimeters by ten, and it has bloomed right above his heart. Morgan doesn’t remember being kicked or otherwise injured there; furthermore, the bruise doesn’t hurt when he presses on it, so he elects to ignore it. Morgan slips on one of his father’s old shirts (being surrounded by his father’s warm smell made him feel a familiar safeness, the edge of an old memory maybe) before sliding into his bedroll.

 

As Morgan arranges himself into a comfortable position in his bedroll, he reflects on his new life with the Shepherds. It’s like stumbling through a dream, living with his parents and sister that is. All Morgan can remember is his mother, Robin, and while his father Chrom and his older sister Lucina are all smiles and gentle words around him, he knows that his lack of memory hurts them deeply. The first night he had joined the Shepherds, Morgan had taken a quick trip after curfew to use the bathrooms. When he had passed his parent’s tent he had paused at the thin shafts of light creeping from the folds of the door flap. Peeking in, Morgan was taken aback by the sight of his sobbing sister tucked neatly into their parents’ arms.

 

_“Oh Luci,” mother had whispered in the crown of her daughter’s head. “I’m so sorry that all this happened to you.”_

_“How can he not remember me?” Lucina sobbed into her mother’s shoulder. “After a whole childhood together, and my brother can’t even remember me.”_

_“Lucina,” Chrom comforted with a hand on her shoulder to anchor her, “don’t take it personally. I’m sure Morgan is just as desperate as you are to get his memories back.”_

_“I know,” Lucina sobbed back. “but I’m still hurt. It’s hard to fathom that someone you love so deeply, could have no recollection of you at all.”_

 

Morgan had left after that, the lead weight of guilt settling into his gut. After that incident, Morgan tries everything to remember meditation, magic, even blunt force trauma, but nothing surfaces. In the end, Morgan supposes that all he can do is smile and hope.

 

* * *

 

“Sister!”

 

Lucina turns to the chime of her brother’s voice. Ever since arriving, Morgan had been unfailing in his effort to reconnect and remember his older sister. “What is it Morgan?”

 

“Look, I caught a Feroxian Horned Beetle!” Morgan sticks out his hand to reveal a large red beetle with a horn as long as its buggy body.

 

“They’re lovely Morgan,” Lucina compliments the insect.

 

“Do you want to hold them?”

 

“Only if they’re willing,” Lucina answers as she raises her hand to hover beside her brother’s. The insect crawls onto Lucina’s hand hesitantly.

 

“I think they like you,” Morgan whispers delighted as the beetle pauses in their exploration of Lucina’s hand.

 

“I think they’re trying to find a good launch pad to fly away.”

 

Lucina lifts her hand slightly causing the beetle to spread its wings and fly into the distance.

 

“Aww,” Morgan groans. “I had such a hard time catching it too.”

 

“We always let our bug friends go after a while Morgan,” Lucina chides. “I know those are your favorites though.”

 

“What insect is your favorite Luci?”

 

“The Ylissean Screeching Moth,” Lucina answers without hesitation.

 

“Oh! That’s a good one. What do you like about it?”

 

Lucina smiles, bright and nostalgic. “When we were little, you caught one and brought into the palace, but it got away from you. We spent all morning looking for it, but it turns out the bug got into father’s meeting room. The bug scared the foreign delegates, I forget which nation they were from now, so badly, and father was so cross with us!”

 

Morgan laughs out loud. “Did I really do that?”

 

Lucina reaches over to ruffle her brother’s hair. “You did a lot of silly things Morgan.”

 

“Were you mad that I got us in trouble?” Morgan grins.

 

“Never, you are my baby brother. I could never get mad at you for something as silly as that.”

 

* * *

 

The day is warm, the sun is high, and Morgan is contently flipping through an old tome under the shade of a sturdy oak.

 

“Morgan!” A very familiar voice calls out causing Morgan to close his tome and look up. Owain is a speck on the distance, running at him from the general direction of the camp.

 

“It appears that fate has drawn us together again my eternal ally-versary!” Owain wheezes as he plops down beside Morgan. “Gimme a minute to catch my breath here.”

 

“Take as long as you need Owain. Was there something you needed from me?”

 

“We have received a quest from the Queen herself!”

 

“Mother? What does mother need us to do?”

 

“Our fair queen has tasked us with slaking the thirst of our battle-weary brethren! A mission of the utmost importance, and one that we as members of the Justice Cabal must ensure the successful completion of!”

 

“We’re to refill all the canteens then?”

 

“Correct! Let us make haste with this mission!”

 

Morgan takes a small cart to load up the canteens dropped off in the middle of camp. The walk to the nearest creek is pleasant, and Owain’s company always makes Morgan happy. Eventually, the pair settle into a rhythm and flow of Owain passing the canteens to Morgan as he stands in the middle of the creek to fill them.

 

“Hey, Owain?” Morgan ventures.

 

“Whatever do you need my most trusted friend?” Owain responds while tossing another canteen out.

 

“Do you remember the world that you –we, I suppose- came from?”

 

“Yes,” Owain answers, and the shift in his mood is tangible. The smile drops clean off Owain’s face, and his voice loses its mirthful quality.

 

“What was I like in that world?”

 

“The same, actually, as you are now.”

 

“That’s really not helpful Owain.”

 

Owain sighs deeply then, no longer concerned with the flow of canteens. Seeing their little production line stop, Morgan tosses his latest canteen in the cart before turning to face his cousin.

 

“What was it like growing up with me and Lucina in the castle then?”

 

“Wonderful,” Owain sighs wistfully. “You were a much better playmate than Lucina actually; she was always too serious. You were Lucina’s little shadow though, when we were kids. There was no one you loved more than your big sister.”

 

“Lucina and I were that close?”

 

“Absolutely! When you learned that Lucina was in line to be Exalt, the first thing you did was ask Auntie Robin to start training you so that you could be Lucina’s tactician. You were only 4 years old.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“When you were born, Lucina use to take her blankets and set up beside your bassinet every night so you wouldn’t feel lonely.”

 

“Every night?”

 

“Every night until Uncle Chrom and Auntie Robin gave up and moved Lucina’s bed into your room.”

 

“We shared a room?”

 

“Until you turned five.”

 

Morgan doesn’t say anything for a while, and Owain takes that as a cue to start tossing canteens at him again. The rest of the task passes in silence.

 

* * *

 

“Luci! Come see what I found!”

 

Lucina rounds a corner only to bump into her brother. “Careful Morgan! Whatever are you calling me for?”

 

Morgan proudly presents his sister with a little cat.

 

“Mew,” the little creature trills.

 

Lucina reaches out and pets the cat’s little striped forehead and chin. The cat purrs in pleasure.

 

“I found her in the infirmary,” Morgan declares proudly. “She was sleeping in the spare bandage sack.”

 

“She looks just like Buttercup.”

 

“Whose Buttercup?”

 

“A barn cat when you were very young,” Lucina reminisces fondly. “I use to take you for little trips to the stables where Aunt Sumia let us pet some of the calmer Pegasi. The stables had a fat orange tabby mousing cat named Buttercup. One day Buttercup brought you a dead mouse, and you were so scared that it took Aunt Sumia a whole hour to get you to stop crying.”

 

Morgan sets the little cat down. “Was I really that much of a craven?”

 

“You were three,” Lucina giggles while her brother pouts. “You were three and adorable.”

 

* * *

 

The bruise darkens, and Morgan swears he can see the beginnings of some sort of pattern emerge from the blemished skin. A lizard maybe? Meh, Morgan has bigger issues to worry about, like the massive number of cuts and actual bruises he had acquired tumbling down a sheer cliff face in order to secure a flower for Nah. But the way Nah had smiled at him afterwards was wonderful, and Morgan would pick a thousand Naga’s bells if it meant Nah would look at him like she did. Downing a sweet tinicure, Morgan sighs as the cuts and bruises stop pulsing.

 

“Morgan, can I come in?” Nah’s voice carries in, muffled, from behind the door flap.

 

“Uh, sure!” Morgan fires back quickly as he tosses a shirt on.

 

“Thank you,” Nah smiles as she pulls back the tent flap and lets herself in. Morgan sits down on his bed roll and pats the spot beside him. Nah settles herself in.

 

“So, what did you need me for Nah?”

 

“I just wanted to thank you again for the flower Morgan. It means a lot to me.”

 

“Anytime Nah!” Morgan grins sheepishly. “I just wanted to help.”

 

Nah sighs and settles her head on Morgan’s shoulder; the poor boy flushes bright red. “Being too kind can get you killed in this world Morgan.”

 

“Well better to be kind than to be mean is what I always say!” Morgan pauses thoughtfully. “Well at least it’s what I think I’d always say.”

 

Nah sighs and pulls away in order to study Morgan. The boy’s face is kind and earnest; there is a youthful optimism that has be beaten out of the others. In a way, Nah thinks that Morgan is the luckiest of all them in that he cannot remember the horrors that they have run from.

 

“Even before we came here,” Nah reminisces, “you were always the optimist. But I wouldn’t know the details too far back. I only joined up with your sister’s Shepherds a few months before travelling back here.”

 

“We didn’t grow up together?” Morgan asks, puzzled.

 

“No, I grew up on my father’s friend’s farm. It was only after the Risen killed my foster family that I fled. I wandered alone for so long before Lucina found me.”

 

“She _found_ you?”

 

“I was hiding in an abandoned barn. A Risen had wounded me pretty badly, and I thought I was dead for sure. I was feverish with infection, but I remember hearing a voice, telling me that it was going to be okay.”

 

“That voice was Lucina, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes. It was. When I finally came to, it had been five days since she found me. She saved my life Morgan, and offered me a place in her Shepherds. She gave me a home again.”

 

“Wow, I never knew.”

 

Nah sighs. “Because she’s humble. I hate it when anyone else treats me like a kid, but not Lucina. I’m a little jealous of you Morgan; I wish Lucina could be my older sister too.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“When we were travelling towards Mount Prism in order to do the partial Awakening, you fell ill with fever, and Brady’s healing magic wouldn’t work on your illness for some reason. Lucina tended to you for three days and nights until the fever broke. When she wasn’t feeding you, or trying to cool your fever, she was praying to Naga to save you. I was a little jealous -we all were a little jealous- that you had living family left, family that cared for you and loved you so deeply.”

 

Morgan doesn’t really know what to say to that, and Nah doesn’t really expect him to say anything either. Instead, she offers to take him to the mess hall. Apparently, Sumia’s trying out a new pie recipe, and she needs some taste testers.

 

* * *

 

“Morgan!”

 

“Eek!” Morgan yelps as Lucina gets a good grip on his ear.

 

“What are you doing up at this hour?” Lucina inquires with a sharp yank.

 

“Owwww!” Morgan whines. “Let go!”

 

“I will once you tell me why you aren’t in your tent asleep. We march at dawn Morgan.”

 

“I was reading through mom’s old strategical notes!”

 

Lucina sighs and releases her brother’s ear. “I know you love learning mother’s tactics, but the middle of the night is not the correct time for such education endeavors.”

 

“But, I’m not tired Luci! Just a few more minutes!”

 

“You were like this in the past too, when you were a child.”

 

Morgan freezes at that, turning his attention away from the book to his sister. “I was?”

 

“Whenever it was bedtime, you always hid or pretended that you were hungry or thirsty or your back was cramping so you couldn’t lay down to sleep. Mother or father read you story after story to try and coerce you into sleeping.”

 

“Wow, I sound like a brat.”

 

Lucina smiles at that. “You were a child Morgan. But you’re not one now, so please, go to bed.”

 

“Fine,” Morgan groans dramatically.

 

Lucina pulls her brother in for a quick hug before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Good night Morgan, sleep well.”  

  

* * *

 

 

It’s always a good day for Morgan when he is put on tome organizing duty. The dusty old tomes are a joy to be inventoried and organized, and nobody is there to harp on him when he takes a few long breaks to peruse the works. Two brand new Arcwinds as well as a Thoron are shelved. Morgan hums while he works, and he often reaches into his coat pocket and runs his finger along his own tome. While Lucina had been given Falchion, father had pulled him aside the first night they had been re-united.

 

_“You favor tomes more than swords Morgan,” Chrom had chuckled. “I guess you’re like your mother that way.”_

_Morgan flushes at the compliment._

_“That’s why I’m giving you this,” Chrom pressed a tome into Morgan’s hands. “It belonged to your late Aunt Emmeryn. If Falchion is your sister’s birthright then this tome is yours.”_

_“Book of Naga,” Morgan read the ancient letters aloud._

_“Yes, it has been in our family for generations. Take good care of it; may it protect you always.”_

Morgan runs his index finger over the ridge of the tome before humming again to himself and turning back to his work. There is one Arcthunder not accounted for, but Morgan wagers that Brady must have taken it once his old one wore thin and forgot to document it. Morgan goes on working, shelving and recording. Eventually, Morgan works his way to the dark magic tomes favored by Henry and Tharja. Morgan had always been curious about dark magic, but when he had equipped himself with a Nosterafu for the first time, mother had snatched it out of his hands immediately.

_“Never use tomes like these!” Robin had snapped, eyes wild and worried. “Promise me Morgan! Promise me that you will never use dark magic!”_

_“But Tharja, Henry, and even Miriel and Cordelia use them! I even remember you, well my other mother I guess, use them!” Morgan sputtered out, confused and a little frightened. “And aren’t you always saying that no weapons are inherently evil mother? That it rests in the hands of the one who wields th-”_

_“You and Lucina must never use these tomes!” Robin shouted that time, stunning Morgan. He couldn’t remember ever hearing his mother shout at him before. “You have Exalted blood in you, you and Lucina both, and it protects you. But we mustn’t tempt fate, or take any chances Morgan. So please, promise me that you will never use dark magic.”_

_“Protect us? From what mother? You’re not making any sense!”_

_“Just promise me! Please Morgan!”_

_Tears were pooling in his mother’s eyes, and Morgan could see her start to tremble. Whatever secrets she keeps, Morgan could not bare to pry out of her in this state._

_“Okay mother. I promise you that I will never use dark magic.”_

 

Morgan shelves the new additions to the dark magic collection quickly. Two new Fluxes, and a Mire plucked off the corpse of a Risen mage are slid into the shelves beside the few remaining Nostaferus (Morgan makes a note to buy more the next time Anna carries them). There’s one other tome though, a prize from an Outrealm that even Henry and Tharja cannot decipher. Morgan turns the mysterious tome over in his hands a little.

 

“Goetia,” Morgan whispers to himself. He cracks the book open and tries to see if he can make any sense of it. Morgan isn’t expecting to understand any of the text; if even experienced Plegian sorcerers such as Henry and Tharja couldn’t utilize it, then what hope did Morgan have? Morgan stutters over the complex lettering, and the words haltingly dribble out. The lines of text light up, and Morgan can feel the magic bubbling under his skin when suddenly the mysterious bruise on his left pectoral begins furiously pulsing, like a second heart. The sharp pain causes Morgan to drop the tome and fall to the ground.

 

“Anyone here?” A sharp voice rings out, just outside the tent. In a panic, Morgan shoves the Goetia into his coat pocket, right beside his Book of Naga.

 

“Jeez Morgan,” Severa snipes as she saunters into the tent. “What are you doing on the floor?”

 

“I uhh, just dropped my quill,” Morgan blurts out as he stands ups, completely convinced that Severa would call him out on his lie.

 

“Whatever, Lady Robin sent me to check up on you. Dinner is being served in ten minutes.”

 

Morgan just nods, eyes wide and a cold sweat working its way through him. The mystery bruise is still pulsing, but no longer as fast and as painful.

 

“Gawds, you look awful! Here, I’m taking you to the infirmary.”

 

“No! I’m fine really!”

 

Severa furrows her brow and glowers. “Morgan, I’m taking you to the infirmary. Anyways, Lucina would never forgive me if I let you go off on your merry little way and something turned out to be wrong.”

 

“So, you’re really close with my sister?”

 

“Stop trying to change the subject! Lucina and I are about as close as any other liege and her knight.”

 

“But you’re a mercenary.”

 

“Gawds, you’re so picky! I’ll serve your sister no matter what I am alright?”

 

Morgan just nods. “Why are you so devoted to my sister? Don’t get me wrong, Lucina is pretty amazing, but I was just curious.”

 

“Why don’t you stick your nose in your own business pal?” Severa huffs and looks away.

 

“Awww, please Severa?”

 

Severa looks a Morgan’s wide curious eyes and sighs in defeat. “Fine. Ugh, I’m really too nice to you. Sit down, you look like you’re about to faint.”

 

Morgan settles down and Severa seats herself across from him. “Well, I’ve known Lucina since we were infants. Mother’s job kept her at the castle, and I grew up with Lucina, Cynthia, Laurent, Brady, Owain, Kjelle, Noire, Gerome, Inigo and you once you were born, but I guess you don’t remember that now Morgan.”

 

Morgan knows Severa doesn’t mean anything by her comments, but it still stings a little.

 

“Then the war happened, all our parents started dying, and everything went to hell pretty damn fast. Nah and Yarne came to us, but we were all so lost and scared.”

 

Severa clenches her jaw a little before relaxing again. “But not Lucina. She was so composed and fearless. Following her lead, we managed to survive and make it here. She was everyone’s sister, friend, and leader, and she practically raised you after Exalt Chrom and Queen Robin were killed. It wasn’t uncommon to see her carrying you through the halls even though you were more than capable of walking yourself.”

 

Morgan doesn’t say anything, as Severa gathers her thoughts. “We were all just stupid little kids when a literal apocalypse happened. Lucina was just a girl when she took up the mantle of Exalt after Lady Lissa was killed. It was so easy to give up in those days Morgan, but your sister never did. Lucina was simply a force of nature; she carried us all through the hardest times imaginable, and she succeeded. So, I will follow her and serve her for the rest of my life.” 

 

Morgan supposes that it would make sense that Lucina would be a fearless leader in the face of the greatest adversities. All their friends carry a deep-seated respect and love for Lucina, and while they are in Chrom’s Shepherds now, Lucina will always be their first leader. Lucina must have been the most amazing, most selfless, most loving person and sister to have ever existed, and Morgan can’t remember a single thing about her. Morgan feels like crying now for the first time in a long time. Forcing the tears down, Morgan rises before offering a hand to Severa and pulling her up as well.

 

“I’m feeling much better now. Thank you for your story Severa,” Morgan smiles. “Let’s held out before dinner gets cold.”

 

* * *

 

“Tuck your elbows in, it’ll make your strikes quicker.”

 

“Gah,” Morgan jolts and fumbles the wooden practice sword he had been holding. “You scared me Luci!”

 

“My apologies little brother,” Lucina smiles as she stops at the edge of the training grounds. “Would you like a sparring partner?”

 

“Maybe after a break,” Morgan huffs. “I’m beat.”

 

Morgan moves under the shade of an old oak. Lucina settles in next to him and offers him a canteen which Morgan eagerly accepts and drains.

 

“Why the sudden interest in swordplay?” Lucina wonders.

 

“I may not be able to wield Falchion,” Morgan groans, “but I figure getting proficiency in a wide range of weaponry is wise.”

 

“And you would be right, clever as always Morgan.”

 

“Have you ever considered learning tomes then Luci?”

 

“I have tried learning a working level of magical proficiency; however, I simply have no talent for tomes. I suppose mother was saving up all the magical talent in order to pass it down to you.”

 

Morgan chuckles, Lucina rarely ever cracks jokes. “Then I suppose father gave all the swordplay talent to you, and there was none left when I came around.”

 

“Not so Morgan,” Lucina disagrees. “You are far more proficient with a sword than I with a tome. Even in the old timeline, you could hold your own against Owain in swordplay.”

 

“Did I fight with a sword then, when we fought the Risen to get through to this timeline?”

 

Lucina shifts, suddenly uncomfortable. “You used mother’s favorite tome, Valflame.”

 

“Was I good at it though? Was I a good warrior in your timeline?”

 

“As good as any of us.”

 

“Was it scary going through the time portal together? Was I really scared? I think I would’ve been scared.”

 

Lucina doesn’t answer.

 

“Lucina?” Morgan prods.

 

“I don’t know,” Lucina croaks.

 

“What?!”

 

“You disappeared Morgan! A month before we reached Mount Prism to do the Awakening, you went out for patrol one night, and you never came back,” Lucina admits, voice strained. “I waited for days, searched for days, but I couldn’t find you. Eventually, I had to make the call for everyone to keep moving forward.”

 

Morgan feels as though he’s been sucker punched in the gut. “Oh.”

 

“I’m sorry Morgan,” Lucina sobs now, throwing her arms around him. “I’m sorry I abandoned you, and I’m sorry I’ve been keeping this from you.”

 

“It’s alright,” Morgan offers, wrapping his sister into a tight hug. “You made the right call, and I made it here anyways. I mean, I don’t remember how, but I made it. Your decision was the right one, one that a good leader makes.”

 

This statement seems to be the exact wrong thing to say because Lucina only cries harder. “I didn’t want to be a good leader to everyone else Morgan! I only ever wanted to be a good big sister to you. Maybe it’s a good thing you can’t remember me. Maybe that’s my punishment for leaving you behind.”

 

Morgan grips Lucina’s shoulders and jerks her away from him in order to look her in the eye. “That’s not fair Luci. If anything, that’s my punishment for making you worry. You’re already the best big sister I could ever ask for.”

 

“How could you say that?” Lucina sobs. “You don’t even remember me.”

 

“We shared a room until I turned five. I decided to become a tactician at four so I could help you when you eventually became Exalt. After mom and dad died, you took care of me even though you had to shoulder the burden of being Exalt and leading everyone to safety. I got really sick on the way to Mount Prism, and you tended to me for three nights and three days.”

 

“How did you know all those things?” Lucina gasps. “Are you starting to remember now Morgan?”

 

“No,” Morgan admits. “Owain, Nah, and Severa told me. Everyone is always telling me what an amazing sister you are Lucina, and it hurts that I can’t remember any of it!”

 

Morgan feels a tightness in his throat, a wetness in his eyes.

 

“Oh Morgan,” Lucina sobs, pulling her weeping brother into her arms. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I am too,” Morgan whispers back.

 

* * *

 

The bruise is no longer a bruise. There are six eyes in the shape of a “V” on Morgan’s chest. Morgan studies the strange purple mark intently. The Goetia remains in his pocket, but he has never used it again. Morgan figures he’ll slip the tome back when he is placed on shelving and inventory duty again. The mark looks like the designs on his mother’s coat, of Henry’s robe. Morgan doesn’t want to waste Brady or any other healers’ time with a weird skin mark that doesn’t even bother him or cause him pain. Who knows? Maybe it’s just a really late birthmark.

 

Morgan slips his father’s old shirt on and prepares for bed, but he sees that the light in his parent’s tent is still on. Normally, this wouldn’t alarm Morgan (in fact it’s quite common that Robin stay up late to formulate new strategies), but tonight he creeps out of his tent to peek in on whatever is keeping his parents up.

 

“Robin, please tomorrow let me strike the final blow against Grima,” Chrom’s voice is muffled by the tent, and Morgan can barely make out his figure through the crack in the door flap.

 

“Chrom, think of your people,” Robin counters, voice weary, as if they’ve had this argument before. “Think of our children. Lucina and Morgan ne-”

 

“Lucina and Morgan need their mother! Alive and well! That’s what our children need Robin!”

 

Cold dread settles into Morgan’s gut. What was mother planning? Whatever gambit she plans on playing, the risk sounds unimaginable.

 

“I could kill Grima, Chrom. I could kill the Fell Dragon for good.”

 

“And die as well. Absolutely not Robin!”

 

“There’s a chance that I would come back. You heard Naga. If our bonds were strong enough Chrom, I would live.”

 

“And that is chance that I am unwilling to take.”

 

“Don’t you believe in the power of our bonds? My bonds with my friends, with our children?”

 

“How does Naga even know that your strike would kill Grima for good?”

 

Robin moves into Morgan’s line of vision. His mother removes the glove on her right hand to reveal a mark, the same one that Morgan has on his chest.

 

“The same way that Naga branded you, Grima branded me. This mark means that our hearts are one, the Fell Dragon and I. It means that I can kill him Chrom.”

 

Morgan stumbles away from his parents’ tent. He has heard enough. Bumbling through the darkness, Morgan is lost in his thoughts. The brand of Grima? Was this why the brand of the Exalt never surfaced on him? Because he was destined to be a vessel for a different god? Mother dying tomorrow because she can kill Grima but only if she kills herself?

 

The pieces all click together in Morgan’s mind. Mother’s fear of letting him touch dark magic, the increasing tension between his parents, the poorly veiled sadness in mother’s eyes as the final battle drew near, and finally, the meaning of the purple hell-mark right over his own heart.

 

“Morgan? What are you doing up?”

 

Morgan is pulled from his reverie by his sister’s voice.

 

“I had a nightmare Lucina, so I’m just walking it off,” Morgan lies (but not really).

 

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

 

“Lucina, our childhood without dad and mom was really hard, wasn’t it? More than anything you would have wished for dad and mom back, right? Little Luci, back in the castle, you want her, well you really, to have a childhood with both her parents, right?”

 

“Morgan, where is this coming from?” Lucina asks back, worried.

 

“I just need to know, please.”  

 

“Yes, a childhood without parents was my deepest pain Morgan, and I wish that our younger selves never have to experience such a world. Which is why Grima’s defeat tomorrow will be the greatest relief of my life.”

 

“Just one more question Lucina, before I go back to bed, a question that I think I already know the answer to. Would you be willing to die if it meant ensuring everyone’s safety and happiness?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Okay, thanks Lucina. I’ll go back to bed no-”

 

“Wait,” Lucina cuts Morgan off and reaches out to grab his shoulder. “What’s going on Morgan?”

 

“I already told you. A nightmare, a bad one.”

 

“Whatever horrid dreams plague your sleep Morgan, know that they aren’t real. While our parent’s death was deeply painful, know that I wouldn’t have gotten through it without you. Taking care of you, protecting you, and being your sister was the greatest duty and honor that I have ever received Morgan, a duty and honor that I treasured even more than my duty as Exalt in our previous world. After tomorrow, we can move forward together, as a whole united family, to face whatever challenges there are.”

 

Morgan pulls his sister into a fierce hug, and he quickly wipes his eyes of the stubborn tears leaking out. “I love you Lucina, you’re the best sister a guy could ask for.”

 

“And I love you Morgan,” Lucina presses a kiss on her brother’s cheek. “Sweet dreams.”

 

Morgan tucks himself into bed and doesn’t sleep.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“For once, I’m glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for.”

 

“YOU WOULD NOT DARE!”

 

Morgan hones in on the sound of his mother’s voice arguing with Grima. Chrom and Lucina are dispatching a Paladin a few dozen paces to his left. Morgan uses Book of Naga to blast away a general, clearing a path to his mother.

 

“I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable...In some way, I-we share the blame. It’s only right we meet our end together.”

 

Robin begins to gather energy in a raised palm, but Morgan blindsides his mother with a tackle. Robin hits the ground with a thud and rolls.

 

“Morgan?! What are you doing?” Robin yells, stupefied.

 

Morgan fishes out the Goetia tome, he pulls down his shirt so his mother can get a good view of Grima’s mark.

 

“No,” Robin whispers, horrified. “NO!”  


“I’m sorry mother,” Morgan whispers as he lets Goetia crackle to life in his palm, the brand pulsing on his chest. He raises the fierce magic above his head before hurling it into the body of Grima. There is a horrible wretched shriek as the Fell Dragon dies.

 

Robin and Chrom hobble over to their son, now rapidly dissolving into the air.

 

“Oh Morgan, my baby,” Robin wails in a way only a mother losing her child could. “Why?”

 

“Because I love you,” Morgan answers through his own tears. “Because I love you and I love dad and I love Lucina.”

 

Chrom cannot speak through his grief and tears, wrapping his arms around his son and wife.

 

“Morgan? What’s happening to you?”

 

Morgan shifts his gaze from his parents to his sister, out of breath and leaning on Falchion for support.

 

“I’m sorry Lucina,” Morgan sobs, “but I think this is goodbye.”

 

“What?” Lucina clutches over her heart, as if she’d be stabbed. “No!”

 

Lucina surges forward and wraps her arms around her brother, her parents shift so he can embrace her back.

 

“Why Morgan?” Lucina shrieks.

 

“Because I love you,” Morgan answers. “You’ve protected me my whole life, and it’s finally my turn to protect you.”

 

“Oh Morgan!” Lucina cries, grief palpable and cutting.

 

“I love you all,” Morgan says with his few remaining moments. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry baby,” Robin coos. “We’re not mad.”

 

“You’ll come back,” Chrom finally manages. “Our family bonds are strong enough. We will find you Morgan, believe in that!”

 

“I’ll find you Morgan,” Lucina sniffles. “No matter what happens, I’ll find you. I won’t leave you behind ever again!”

 

“Thank you,” Morgan whispers. “Thank you for everything.”

 

When Morgan vanishes, he leaves only a coat in the arms of the three people he loves most.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to focus on Lucina and Morgan as siblings instead of just as Robin and Chrom's children.


End file.
